


长嫂为妻（十九）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	长嫂为妻（十九）

杨九郎在KTV陪着李椿唱了两个小时的歌，先唱《恰似你的温柔》，再唱《爱在深秋》。到后来杨九郎困的眼睛都睁不开，问她：“李经理这合同还签不签，不签我回了。”  
李椿心里窝火，这感觉就像你兴致勃勃的跟人家约架，结果人家直接报警了，影都没让你见着。  
“签啊，来，签。”  
李椿把麦克风扔到桌子上，音响里传来尖锐的抗议。  
签完了字杨九郎要走，被李椿一把拽住，两膝分开跪坐在杨九郎身上亲他。  
杨九郎不动也不回应，半天才掐着李椿的下巴把人推开。  
“没完了？”  
“杨总似乎并不了解您太太。你说他要强，执着，宁为玉碎不为瓦全，现在看来不是这样的，他跟那些为了家庭委曲求全的妇人与中庸没什么两样。”  
杨九郎看着她笑，笑容里有讽刺，也有强忍的愤怒。  
“看来我是被摆了一道。”  
杨九郎推开她往外走，走了几步又折回来把李椿摁在卡座靠背上。  
“我俩要是因为你有什么…”  
“你就回来找我。”李椿仰起头，笑得灿烂。  
—— —— ——  
杨九郎比平常回来的都早，屋里的灯却黑着。  
打开卧室门，张云雷侧躺在床上，空调开的很低，把自己裹在被子里。  
杨九郎坐到床边把温度一点点的调高。  
“不能这么吹，再感冒了。”杨九郎说，把手垫在张云雷脑袋底下托起来，去拽他的被子。  
“松松，一会该热了。”垫在脑袋底下的手湿乎乎的。  
手不小心滑进被子里，才发现张云雷未着丝缕。  
杨九郎想把手抽出来，被张云雷一把攥住，支起上半身吻上杨九郎的唇。  
吻落到杨九郎的颈，杨九郎摸着张云雷的后颈，说：“我去洗个澡成吗？”  
张云雷的手去解杨九郎的腰带，“用不着。”  
于是西服委地，温度骤升。  
杨九郎小心翼翼的去握张云雷两腿间的东西，小磊磊还蜷缩着，无精打采。  
两唇相离是为了换气，张云雷摸着杨九郎两鬓的发茬，说：“不用去管它，进来就是。”  
白檀香雾一样在屋子里扩散开来，杨九郎亲了亲张云雷绯红的眼角，低头含住张云雷的乳尖，犬齿研磨着娇嫩的乳头。左手挪到大腿根，轻拢慢捻。右手照顾着另一边被冷落的乳头，先揉再捏，几下那点粉嫩就颤巍巍的挺立起来。吹口气身下的人便想把自己蜷起来，信息素在一瞬间爆发。  
没有一个坤泽能逃避爱人信息素的胁迫。信息素是求偶，是示爱。  
张云雷就那么勃起了，即便他不想表现的这样下贱。  
杨九郎最后吻了一下那可怜兮兮的乳尖才往下含上张云雷的小兄弟。  
张云雷的阴茎长的很好看，杨九郎一直这么觉得，颜色不深，笔直挺拔，拥有让其他坤泽羡慕的尺寸。往深了含会进入食道引起生理干呕，但同为男人杨九郎知道这样对方是舒服的，生理和心理都能获得极大的满足感。  
往下吞了几回生理眼泪就往下淌，张云雷把他推开，爬起来去含杨九郎的性器。  
同两个人第一次一样，杨九郎托着张云雷肉肉的圆下巴拒绝。  
“用不着。”  
“用不着吗？”张云雷抬眸看他，手里还攥着杨九郎的鸡巴。  
无声对视了几秒之后杨九郎突然揽过张云雷的腰，手指钻进张云雷的后穴。内壁湿滑粘腻，比主人本身要热情的多。张云雷的腰一下子塌下去，把全身的重量交给杨九郎。  
“你进来。”张云雷几乎是喊出来的。  
杨九郎含上他的耳垂舔弄噬咬，埋在里头的两指转着圈抠挖着娇嫩的软肉，体内传来的水声大的吓人，张云雷恨不得把耳朵堵上，大腿根一阵阵痉挛，扶着杨九郎肩的手一会推他，一会掐他。  
杨九郎又加了一指，狰狞阴茎抵在张云雷的小腹上，画下一道道水痕。  
三指不过在狭窄的小穴内抽插了两下，肩膀就传来刺痛，张云雷咬上杨九郎的肩，阴茎流下白色的精液，混着前列腺液，达到了前列腺高潮。  
前列腺高潮持久磨人，杨九郎把他抱在怀里，直到张云雷停止颤抖才分开他的两膝以跪坐的姿势进入张云雷的身体。  
重力的作用使得两个人的交合处严丝合缝，快感直逼天灵盖，张云雷下身再一次挺立，紧咬下唇，不肯泄出呻吟。  
杨九郎托住他的臀，自下而上操他，吻他簇起的眉间，吻他含泪的眸，吻他水盈盈的唇。  
不肯出声，就接吻吧，嘴会撒谎，舌头不会。杨九郎肆意侵扰张云雷的每一寸口腔，勾住张云雷的舌吸允纠缠。  
张云雷做爱的时候总是下意识把腿往一块并，这样的姿势腿一并就贴上杨九郎的腿，杨九郎爱出汗，体温稍高，一贴上灼热感就清晰的传导进大脑，实为进退两难。  
“今天…我出门，在超市听见两个坤泽的对话。哈…海南，真的很少能看到坤泽。其中一个在劝另一个再要一个孩子。她已经四十岁了，嗯…操，想再要一个孩子栓住丈夫的心。”  
杨九郎突然停了下来，喘息。  
“是因为我没孩子吗杨九郎？”张云雷抚过杨九郎挂着汗的脸，话轻飘飘的，砸疼了杨九郎。  
杨九郎把他放倒在床上，性器在张云雷体内转了大半圈，侧卧着抬起张云雷的一条腿，胸膛贴着张云雷销瘦的脊背，继续操他，速度快了很多，逼得张云雷喉间溢出来不及咽下的呻吟。  
“你在外面的事…嗯啊，你不说，就是没做过，不能…不能让人哈…把电话打到家里来。这是撕我的脸…啊啊…操都进来了就别他妈动了。”  
张云雷又掉了眼泪。也好，起码有个生理眼泪的借口。  
杨九郎咬上他的后颈，阴茎在张云雷的生殖腔内成结锁死，完成射精。往前摸，张云雷已经软了。  
分开的时候发出“啵”的一声响，张云雷翻了个身钻进杨九郎怀里。  
“翔子，我好想回家啊。”  
我好想念家里的老房子，想念村口的古树，地里的庄稼，王婶家的猪崽今年还有没有黑白花的呢？柱子的傻妹妹现在找到好人家了吗？妈是不是就站在院子里等咱俩回家？等你带着我回去给杨家的祖宗磕上个头，敬一杯酒，在杨家的族谱上风风光光的写上我的名字。  
杨九郎沉默了半晌，缓缓问道：“回天津？”  
张云雷愣了一下，勾起唇笑。  
“对，回天津，明天你送我和九儿回去吧，咱俩先分开一阵。”  
“要不你有更好的办法吗？”张云雷问他。  
杨九郎说不出话，说不出话就是没办法。  
“好。”杨九郎说。  
张云雷伸手去关灯，黑暗里听见杨九郎叫了他一声。  
“张云雷。”  
“嗯？”  
“不是因为孩子。”  
“嗯。”  
一夜无眠，同床异心。

——tbc

一点废话：  
有人问磊磊应该会发现yjl不对劲吧，这个我觉得不一定，因为yjl玩的都是买卖，又没养三儿。  
我为什么发晚了呢？因为我去看藕丙了呀，上头


End file.
